The Childhood of Sephiroth
by Alucard's Bane
Summary: ...title says all. Oneshot


The Childhood of Sephiroth

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- I don't own FF7

okay, again, something that I salvaged from my old computer. i wrote this a looooooong time ago. So, yeah. okay. Anyways, I was just posting some of my old fics until I came up with something new. and this was also written before I played through the entire game. So there. and this is a one-shot.

The Childhood of Sephiroth

The small child lay on the cold, metallic laboratory table. Machines hooked to every nook and cranny on his body, their constant bleeping was enough to drive one insane. The child appeared to be sleeping, but anyone who worked in that dreaded place knew that the sleep was induced, not natural.

He would lay there while men in white coats stood over him, poking and prodding at him, but the gray-haired child couldn't feel it, he was lost in an unnatural slumber. When they were done testing the poor thing, they would throw him into a dark and foreboding place until it was time to test on him somemore.

"Sephiroth," the voice was very, very distorted. The child's emerald green eyes began to open, but they stopped partway. His vision made it look like he was underwater, everything was swimming. So it was no surprise when the child's body lurched and he threw up all over the person's shoes.

"Oh, Sephiroth, are you sick again?"

"Uh-huh," Sephiroth muttered. "...head hurts..."

"I understand, but I can't do anything about it. You'll just have to ride it out."

"Is it time to go back?"

"Yes, you can rest a little while, okay? Everyone is taking the rest of the day off, so you can go downstairs and play with your friends. How does that sound?"

Sephiroth's eyes lit up. "Really?" his mouth widened into a smile.

"Yes, really." the man was tall, with graying hair and small spectacles.

"Stop filling that child's head with nonsense, Gast." came a screech from the corner.

"Hojo, you have to let the boy have a little fun, he won't be healthy otherwise."

"I don't care if he dies of loneliness or sickness, he will stay in this lab, is that understood?"

"Hojo, you are not the boss of me," Gast picked up Sephiroth. "Come on, child. We'll go downstairs and see Zachery, okay?"

"Okay," Sephiroth watched the man called Hojo glare at him as they left the lab. Gast walked over to the elevator, stepped onto it, and pushed the button for the downstairs nursery. They walked inside the nursery, the walls were paste white, and only one child sat there. He had semi-long black hair, and black eyes.

"Good morning, Zachery."

"Good morning, Professor Gast."

"I've brought Sephiroth down here to play, but if he falls asleep, let me know, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Professor Gast set Sephiroth down on the floor and patted his head. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

"Okay." Sephiroth waddled over to Zachery and sat down.

"Hullo, Seph."

"Hi, Zack. Sorry I haven't been down in a long time, those people up there wouldn't let me come down."

"It's okay. So, how old are you now?"

"Seven."

"Cool." Sephiroth and Zachery began to play, but it was when Sephiroth started to doze that they stopped. "Are you tired?"

Sephiroth rubbed his eye and nodded his head.

"Climb up on the couch, I'll go get Professor Gast."

Sephiroth nodded again and climbed up onto the black, leather couch. It felt soft compared to that lab table. He started to drift of to sleep when he heard the door open.

"You two played for three hours?"

"Yes, sir." Sephiroh didn't hear the rest of the conversation, he had went to sleep lying on that soft couch.

break-

Sephiroth opened his eyes to feel pain like one has never felt before in one's entire life. Why was he hurting so? It felt like someone had placed him in a garbage compactor, and then placed him in a lake in the middle of a lightning storm. He started to scream out, he heard footsteps of people coming over to him, they were saying things, but the pain and his screams drown everything out.

In a few minutes, the pain slowly died, and the people standing over him parted, only to reveal a short, doubled over man. He had thin black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and his silver spectacles shone in the flourescent lighting. Sephiroth's heart was pounding so hard that he thought it would pop right there, and he was breathing hard as well.

"That got you going didn't it, Sephiroth?"

These tortures were daily in his life, they would come in and get him while he was still sleeping, and he would awaken to a world of pain. Such is his life."Hmm..." Hojo scribbled on a clipboard. "Well, you can go downstairs with Gast now. Have your fun." he walked away, his brows were knitted in deep concentration. As soon as he walked away, Professor Gast came up to him.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Sephiroth said nothing but stared at the floor. He knew that, later, there would be scars and blemishes all over his tiny frame. "I know that you're sick of it, Sephiroth. But Hojo won't have it any other way, he's so stubborn." Gast looked at Sephiroth's tiny face and brushed the bangs out of his face. Silver tears streamed down Sephiroth's face. "Don't cry,"

"I'm not crying," Sephiroth's tears dropped down to the floor. "...I'm sweating...it's hot in here..."

Gast stared at Sephiroth in disbelief, he wasn't wearing anything, and it was well under sixty-degrees in here! And he was sweating? "Why are you hot?"

"You can't feel it?" Sephiroth's eyes grew wide and a certain insanity glew within them, his mouth widened into a malicious grin. "It's like an inferno in here, the flames lick at me like I'm some kind of delicacy."

Flames? Was he delirious? Gast felt of the poor child's forehead, it was burning hot to the touch. "Seph, are you feeling all right?"

Sephiroth's evil look melted away, only to be replaced by that of a sobbing boy of seven years.

"Make it stop!" he sobbed. "Make her go away..."

"Shh...it's all right..." Gast picked up Sephiroth and carried the child to his bedroom on the next floor up. He lay Sephiroth under the covers, and then walked into the bathroom. He wet a washcloth and then walked back into the room with Sephiroth, he was out cold. "Poor thing...I didn't think that the experiment would have these kind of side effects."

Sephiroth awoke in the middle of the night, Gast had fallen asleep at the desk in the corner of the room. Something was calling him, a voice, but it was muddled. He walked over to the window and opened it, he stepped onto the sill. Something was telling him to jump, his little legs sprang forward, but then something grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back in.

"Sephiroth," Gast hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Jumping," he stared up at Gast. "Like the lady told me to do."

"What lady?" Gast stared at Sephiroth like one would a rabid dog.

"You couldn't hear her?"

break-

Today was not a good day at all for Sephiroth. Ever since his little escapade at the window, he has been kept under lock and key, only to be let out if he needed to use the bathroom, if it was time for more testing, or if it was time for his medications. But, not that it mattered, most of his medications caused him to sleep all day, he was awake for a few hours, but he would drop off right in the middle of the floor. Professor Gast would keep an eye on him almost constantly, and would tuck him in when the medicine took effect. He felt sorry for the poor child, but this was for science after all...and when one puts it that way...Gast put the poor boy into his bed on the other side of the white room. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Sephiroth opened his bloodshot eyes to a darkened room, it seemed that he had slept through most of his tortures. He was a bit dizzy and he did have a monster of a headache, but other than that, he seemed to be fine. He heard two men bickering outside of his door.

"He can't start SOILDER training tommorow, he's too young!" he recognized this to be Gast's voice.

"He will begin SOILDER tommorow morning, and that is final, Mr. Gast." he didn't know this voice.

"It is true that he is no ordinary child, sir, but SOILDER? At seven years of age? That is just ludicrous."

"It may be ludicrous, Mr. Gast, but, I am not paying you to treat the child like your own little daughter. Is that understood?" He saw a flash of orange and then someone was puffing on something.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good. I will return tommorow morning to prepare the child. He had better be ready...you have been giving him the prescribed medications, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Sephiroth felt something tugging at his lungs, and he started to cough. Something wet was coming out of his mouth and nose. The door opened and revealed Professor Gast with a short tubby man, he looked like a pig. That man was smoking a cigar.

"Sir, please extinguish your cigar, it agrravates the cells."

"Fine, fine." the man threw his cigar down on the ground and stomped on it. "What's the matter with him?"

"I told you, the cigar smoke irritates the medicines he's taking, along with the cells." Gast started to pat Sephiroth on the back and wipe some of the blood from his face. "It's all right, Sephiroth."

"Well, I'll be back tommorow." the fat man walked off.

"He's such a pig," muttered Gast. "He'd sacrifice the life of his own son if it meant lining his pockets." Gast wiped the blood from Sephiroth's face gently. Sephiroth said nothing and stared forward, his eyes became transfixed on something. "What is it?" Gast looked out the room to see Hojo talking with that piggish man, Sephiroth started to cry. "Shh...it's all right," Gast picked the boy up in his arms and started to rock him. "I won't let them make you start SOILDER in the morning, you're too young..."

Sephiroth woke in the middle of the night, a devilish grin on his face. "Kill...them...all..." his eyes widened as he slid from the bed, and he opened the door without even having to touch it.

Everyone woke the next morning to find Gast dead, and a few others, no murder weapon was found. But Hojo knew who did it, and the culprit sat in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest, crying silently. "Are you ready for your training, boy?"

"I'm not going,"

"Oh, you are," Hojo grabbed the boy's wrist and drug him forward, he started to scream, but no one cared...no one...and the only person that did lay dead before him.

One year went by, and Sephiroth grew more and more cold-hearted as he went through the pains of soilder training, he was all ready in First Class, and he was all ready being considered put in the highest rank. A child of eight years...a child of eight years of pain and suffering, ever since that day that he came from his mother's womb, he was cursed to live a life of pain. He had forgotten what it was like to laugh or cry, to love or to hate...all he knew was the woman's voice that tortured him almost nightly, and the burning madness inside him.

No one could know these pains, and no one probably ever would. Zack would watch Sephiroth kill thousands and thousands of monsters in training each day, and each time he killed, his face grew harder, his heart became duller, his eyes soon took a sneering look in them, much different than what Zack remembered. And he drifted further and further away from people and the outside world.

It was the life that he was forced to live, one of seclusion and loneliness. He hated it, he detested it, but soon, he came to forget everything but how to kill and how to survive. Two more years passed, he was now ten, and in the highest ranking of SOILDER, he hated everyone, and spoke down to everyone with disgust in his voice, like they were filthy animals instead of human beings.

His hair was down to his ankles now, and he carried a sword three times as big as he was. Several materias lined the blade of the weapon, and his clothes went from old, used uniforms, to a black leather outfit. The years passed, and Hojo watched his progression with glee, it had worked! It had worked! He had created the ultimate killing machine in a few short years! That fool Gast, if he only knew!

Sephiroth stood at the gates of a small town nearly twenty years since professor Gast was killed. He felt some kind of nostilagia as he stood at the gates.

"Hey, you all right?"

He snapped from his trance. "Fine, I'm fine, let's just get on with this," Sephiroth and a young, blonde man walked into the tiny town of Nibelhiem, what would become the starting point of his descent into the bowels of insanity...all because of those thirty years ago, when a woman named Lucrecia bore him in this small town...all because he had been injected with the cells of a millenia old alien, and because of the way he was treated as a child, not even told once that he was loved. Sephiroth walked down into the basement of the Shin-Ra mansion, and here, my story ends...and his...begins...

THE END

okay, there was my crap. It's horrible I know, but I wrote it a long time ago, like I said. I'm sorry if it's badly edited...I tried to fix it.


End file.
